


Until the End of Time

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2004-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Sometimes you just need perspective.





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The tall man stood by the grave, his shoulders stooped, tears running down his cheeks. The mourners were mostly elderly people. The woman being buried had no children or grandchildren to mourn for her. 

 

She'd had a great career, a marriage to a man who couldn't give her children, and she'd grown old while he never changed. He still looked the same as the day they married. 

 

Eventually the words were finished, the grave closed, and all the others drifted away. Clark sat in one of the chairs, his eyes fixed on the largest display of flowers that had been sent in memory. The card from them was resting over his heart in the pocket of his dress shirt.

 

He'd memorized the words that were written on the lavender paper. 

 

In memory of a worthy rival, may she rest with the gods. LL 

 

Clark hadn't seen Lex in years. Most people hadn't. He'd become as reclusive as Howard Hughes. There were rumors of where he was, what he was doing, outrageous tales of his excesses. 

 

Superman had seen him from time to time. Always from a distance, just quick looks to verify that he was still in the world. Nothing else had passed between them since the day Clark had told his best friend that he was engaged to Lois. Lex had left for Europe the next day, refusing phone calls, letters and emails. Clark had been barred from all Luthor holdings.

 

Clark had been shocked when the flowers arrived at the funeral home. Even more shocked when he read the card. Finally, the forty years of silence made sense. Some people might see the choice of words as careless. Clark knew Lex didn't do careless. The word rival said it all.

 

He sat for a long time wondering how different the world would have been if he'd seen what was right in front of him to see. Some fucking super hero he was. All those years in Smallville when Lex had just wanted the truth, had been his friend, had always had his back. Had loved him.

 

After a long time, he got up to walk from the grave. She had been his life for over forty years, but she was gone. Experience had taught him that her memory would fade, dim with time. The love would never die, but he would go on, just as he had when all the others he'd loved had died.

 

Reaching out to the flowers Lex had sent, he pulled out a rose and dropped it on the fresh mound of dirt. Then he took a carnation and put it in his lapel. Clark turned toward the driveway and stopped dead in his tracks. 

 

Parked behind his car in the driveway was a purple Porsche. Lex leaned against it casually, dressed all in black; the only color the flash of a silver belt buckle. Clark sucked in his breath. 

 

He walked slowly toward the other man. As he got closer he saw a face as unlined as his own. He stopped a few feet away. Their eyes met, held.

 

"Thanks for the flowers. She loved roses."

 

Lex nodded slowly. "Most women do. How are you?"

 

"I'll survive. I always do."

 

"Want to go get something to eat?"

 

"I'm not eighteen anymore."

 

"I know."

 

"I'll follow you."

 

Lex nodded and got into his car. He pulled around Clark's and Clark followed him. The restaurant Lex picked was quietly understated. The table they were given was in a secluded corner. 

 

Lex ordered scotch and raised an eyebrow as Clark ordered a whisky. 

 

"Whisky?"

 

"Over twenty-one remember?"

 

The waiter left to get the drinks and Lex relaxed back against the seat.

 

"So, should I ask how you've been? The rumors have been pretty outlandish."

 

"I think the last truthful thing printed about me was when I divorced Lisa."

 

"How much did she bilk from you?"

 

"It was worth every penny to get her out of my bed. I'm not sure why I ever thought she would make a good wife."

 

"Has there been anyone since then?"

 

The waiter returned with the drinks before he could answer. "Let me suggest the prime rib, Clark. It's excellent here."

 

Clark nodded at the waiter. "Sounds great. I'd like a bowl of soup instead of salad."

 

The waiter scribbled on his pad and looked at Lex. "Your usual, Mr. Luthor?"

 

Silence fell when the waiter walked away. Lex sipped his scotch, watching Clark carefully out of the corner of his eyes. 

 

Unlike the rest of the people who knew Clark, he'd known the truth from the first time he saw Superman. It had amazed him that others couldn't see it. But then Clark had never really been able to hide from him. He'd watched Lois dance around, shaking her ass at Superman and totally ignoring Clark. 

 

The shock of hearing that Clark was marrying Lois had driven him out of the country for two years. He'd come back from Europe with Ursula. After her had come Celeste, Gina, Megan, then the L's Linda, Lisette, Lynette and lastly Lisa. Each one had lightened his bank accounts. 

 

He'd kept track of Clark and Lois. When Lois became an author and left the paper and Clark became Clark Junior he'd grinned at the subterfuge. He admired the fact that Clark stayed faithful. He'd often wondered how Lois felt, growing old as her husband didn't age. 

 

Lex's own lack of aging had been covered by the press, and explained as being part of the changes from the meteors. 

 

"Clark, what are you going to do now?"

 

"I haven't really decided. I don't really have to go back to work right away. The house is paid for and the royalties from the books will cover my needs. I don't need a lot."

 

"You should take some time off. A vacation."

 

"Maybe I could borrow your island."

 

"Sure, Clark. Anything for a friend."

 

"Am I?"

 

"What?"

 

"A friend."

 

"Always."

 

The waiter bringing the salad and soup interrupted them. They were silent for a few minutes as they ate. When his soup was finished, Clark looked over at Lex.

 

"I think I'd like to take a vacation."

 

"Good. Do you want to pretend and take the chopper or fly yourself?"

 

"You've always known, haven't you?"

 

"Yeah."

 

And that was the end of that. The rest of the conversation consisted of books, movies and Lex telling him about the trials of having multiple wives. 

 

In the parking lot Clark stood next to Lex's car, both men reluctant for the evening to be over. 

 

"I'll go over tomorrow, if that's okay?"

 

"Sure, Clark. I have board meeting all this week, but maybe I'll join you this weekend."

 

"I'd like that."

 

Lex opened the car door and started to get in. Clark spoke suddenly. "I never knew, Lex."

 

"I was waiting for you to figure it out. I didn't want to wait anymore."

 

"I'll see you this weekend."

 

Lex looked closely, hearing what wasn't said. Clark turned and walked away. For the first time in forty years, Lex began to hope. 

 

Clark flew to Lex's private island the next day. By the end of the week, he'd come to a decision. He just hoped he'd read the situation correctly.

 

******* 

 

Clark stood on the veranda watching Lex step down from the chopper. It immediately took off as Lex jogged toward his friend. He grinned up at Clark. 

 

"I see you've gone native. I was afraid I'd have to duel my pilot to defend your honor."

 

"I can defend myself. But I appreciate your chivalry. Why don't you get more comfortable? I'll make you a drink."

 

Lex nodded and headed for the master bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and surveyed the wreckage. The sheet trailed on the floor, there were half empty glasses on the bedside table, Clark's laptop was sitting on the end of the bed and to one side were his clothes. Lex would be willing to bet that Clark had been naked since shortly after he reached the island.

 

He shook his head as he opened a drawer to pull out a pair of shorts. He wasn't quite ready to go as native as Clark had. After he changed clothes, he wandered back toward the sound of the blender. He admired the view as Clark danced a little while the blender swirled.

 

The hope in Lex's chest grew, slightly. A naked Clark had to be a good sign, right? He crossed the room as the blender was turned off. Clark filled two glasses and held one out to Lex. 

 

"You hungry? I can cook."

 

"I had lunch. We can cook together later."

 

"Then let's take these outside and enjoy the afternoon breeze."

 

Lex allowed Clark to lead the way. He stumbled as Clark spoke. "I don't need super senses to know you're looking at my ass."

 

"It's a nice ass."

 

"Thanks. I was hoping to see a little of yours."

 

"Don't tease me, Clark."

 

"No tease. Look, Lex, let's get it out in the open." Clark sat on a chair and Lex took the one next to him. "I think you love me. I think you always have. Am I wrong?"

 

"No, Clark, you aren't."

 

"You once said we had a destiny. I had no idea how right you were."

 

"Clark, stop a minute."

 

"What?"

 

"I don't want to be the last resort."

 

Clark looked startled. "That's what you think? That's not true. I was always attracted to you. Why do you think I gave you all those shy grins and blushed ever time sex came up?"

 

"Are you saying I should have hit on you?"

 

"If you had you'd have certainly figured out the truth about me then."

 

"Why is that?"

 

"That fire in my classroom - that was because your first wife turned me on."

 

"I'd be jealous if she hadn't tried to kill me."

 

"You have no idea how hard it was to have you turn on me because of her."

 

"I felt like such an idiot after that."

 

"So did my dad. But hey, that was almost fifty years ago."

 

"I guess we have a lot to discuss."

 

"We've got plenty of time. You're seventy-six and don't look a day over twenty-five. I have the feeling we'll have lots of time for conversation."

 

"Damn, I was hoping we'd be too busy for talking."

 

"Busy? If you'd lose the shorts we could get busy now."

 

"Clark, have you ever..."

 

"In college a few times. Although, never as thoroughly as I plan to experience it with you."

 

Lex stood up and began pushing down the shorts. As he stepped out of them, Clark grinned at him. Lex stepped over to stand in front of Clark. Big hands wrapped around his waist and he allowed Clark to pull him forward. He straddled Clark's lap and sat down.

 

Cock to cock; they shared their first kiss. It was awkward, wet, and sloppy and they were both hard by the time it ended. Lex pulled back and looked at Clark searchingly.

 

"Be sure, Clark, because if you do this we'll belong to each other. The only way out will be death."

 

"We don't even know how long we'll live, Lex. You'll probably grow tired of me long before then."

 

"Is that why you think my marriages didn't last, Clark?"

 

"I know why some of them didn't last. A woman trying to kill you is a good sign that you need to leave her."

 

"None of them had a chance, Clark. Not even the ones who actually liked me."

 

"I'm sorry, Lex."

 

Lex silenced him with a kiss. He reached between them and wrapped his fist around their erections. Clark's hand joined his and they continued to share kisses as they stroked each other to climax. Lex rested his head on Clark's shoulder as they panted together. Clark's hands moved over his back and squeezed his ass. 

 

When Lex lifted his head, Clark saw the uncertainty in his eyes. Cupping Lex's face he smiled. 

 

"There's something you need to know, Lex."

 

"What's that?"

 

"We wouldn't have made it back then, even if you had seduced me. I wanted so desperately to be normal. I would have walked out on you for Lana, Chloe or Lois. I don't want you to think that I didn't love Lois because I did."

 

"I know you loved her, Clark."

 

"I've learned one thing in all these years."

 

"What's that?"

 

"Normal is vastly overrated."

 

"Is that so?"

 

"Yeah. I love you, Lex. Now why don't you take me to bed and show me the things I was too afraid to try in college."

 

"What things would those be, Clark?"

 

"I never let anyone fuck me."

 

"Afraid those super cheeks would pinch it off?"

 

"That was part of it. I wonder now if I was just saving it for the right man."

 

"I didn't pack supplies, Clark. I've never brought anyone here that I was sleeping with."

 

"I know. I looked over everything when I got here. I took a quick trip back to the mainland for lube."

 

"Really? Well then fly us...Damn that's going to take some getting used to." Lex said as Clark opened the drawer by the bed. "I was always jealous that she knew what it was like to fly with you."

 

"I'll take you on a nice long flight later."

 

Lex filed the promise away for later. Clark pushed a tube of lube into Lex's hand and crawled onto the bed with him. Lex spent several minutes kissing Clark until he felt Clark's erection digging into his thigh. 

 

Pushing Clark over on his back he rose above him. Clark watched as Lex slicked his dick.

 

"Pull your legs up for me."

 

Clark did as he was asked. Lex didn't bother with going slow; he knew he couldn't hurt Clark. As he plunged into the man under him, Clark let out a loud moan and his dick twitched, as a small spurt of come hit Lex's belly.

 

"Clark?"

 

"That's new."

 

"You know I'd love to explore what that means..."

 

"Just fuck me, Lex."

 

"Yeah."

 

Lex pounded in to him. Taking Clark with a fierceness he'd never used with any other partner. It was so good to be as rough as he wanted and have no fear of really hurting Clark.

 

The harder Lex went at him the louder Clark got. And every fourth or fifth thrust brought another spurt against Lex's belly. By the time, he slammed in and shot inside Clark he was coated. As Lex panted above him, Clark stroked himself and flexed around Lex's still hard cock. 

 

He yelled out, "Lex!" as he sprayed even more come over Lex's body.

 

Falling forward, Lex was asleep almost before he landed on Clark's body. 

 

As the sun began to set the two men woke. Clark flew them out into the ocean for a quick cleaning. Then he flew into the sky with Lex in his arms.

 

"Clark, shouldn't we at least dress for this?"

 

"I'll see them long before they see us, Lex. Don't worry, from now on you're safe with me."

 

Lex relaxed in his lover's arms and enjoyed the flight. The moon was shining brightly by the time they returned to the island. They shared dinner and then went to bed and Lex began teaching Clark how to please him.

 

****** 

 

They made brief visits to the mainland, but for the most part, they stayed on the island. There was much speculation about Superman's disappearance. Lex's name still made the papers but he no longer cared. He had the man he loved. The place where he'd once fought to survive had become the home he never wanted to leave. 

 

And Clark was finally being locked away and experimented on, as his parents had feared. But the captive was held only by love and the experiments brought him only pleasure.

 

The end.


End file.
